honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Japanese Spider-Man (Supaidaman)
Honest Trailers - Japanese Spider-Man (Supaidāman) is the 275th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell,''' Joe Starr '''and Lon Harris. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 1978 - 1979 Japanese live-action tokusatsu television series Spider-Man (スパイダーマン Supaidāman). The video is 5 minutes 55 seconds long. It was published on December 11, 2018, to coincide with the theatrical release of the animated movie Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse.'' ''It has been viewed over 1.5 million times. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5NCSx5HF8c Watch Honest Trailers - Japanese Spider-Man (Supaidāman) on YouTube] "What?!" ''~ 'Honest Trailers -''' Japanese Spider-Man (Supaidāman) Script (no comments for Japanese Spider-Man) Sooo... Nobody asked for this. But what the heck? This trailer's for us. (Honest TV Trailers opening) Before you go Into The Spider-Verse, enter an even weirder alternate dimension ''man restrained in a chair repeatedly grunts as a monster shoots lasers at him, 1970's Japan. ''[A large clam sprays white foam over a tied-up kid. '''Kid: "Spider-Man is my friend, I'll never tell!" From off-screen: "Brother!"]'' '''''Japanese Spider-Man [Spider-Man does a ninja pose. '''Japanese voiceover:' "Spider-Man!"]'' Born from a short-lived licensing deal between Marvel Comics and Toei, comes a loose adaptation of the web-slinger. Like, very loose. woman rips of Spider-Man's mask, revealing another Spider-Man mask underneath! She rips the second mask off, revealing a third Spider-Man mask underneath! Her eyes widen in disbelief. Where instead of the same old whiny high schooler with a spider bite, you'll follow a motocross racer (Takuya Yamashiro) with the enchanted blood of a dying alien from Planet Spider. ...Alright. Who gives him a flying car that docks into a giant robot. ...Okay. And sends him on a mission of lethal revenge ['''Man:' Please avenge my 400-year-old grudge."]. It's like 'American spider-man' if Uncle Ben's dying wish for Peter was to become the Punisher ''['Spider-Man:' "If you want to live, get out the way!" Lab technicians duck. Spider-Man sprays the lab with a machine gun]. Okay. It's actually nothing like American Spider-Man. dinosaur eats Spider-Man's leg. [Spider-Man does a ninja pose. '''Japanese voiceover:' "Spider-Man!"]'' Experience a show that's virtually identical to Power Rangers 'where every episode has our hero transforming after yelling into a handheld device ''['Spider-Man: "Spider protector!" Spider-Man hits a button of his wrist device. A Spider-Man suit flies through the air and lands flat as a board right in front of Spider-Man, seated in a race car], then fighting some putties, until a cloaked villain makes a monster grow only to get beat down by a Voltron ''['Spider-Man:' "Arm rockets!" Two robot fists fly through the air, slamming into a monster.]. But since Japanese Spider-Man actually came out first, now you can say the Megazord is actually just a cheap ripoff of Leopardon. It won't make you any friends, but still, you know, you could say it. [Spider-Man does a ninja pose. '''Japanese voiceover:' "Spider-Man!"]'' Tired of CGI special effects? [CGI Spider-Man versus the CGI Rhino in 'The Amazing Spider-Man 2]. Return to a time when all they had to work with was a rope and a dream. Where the monster of the week was made out of fur suits and garbage ['''Woman:' "Killer unicorn!" A stunt man in a poorly-made evil unicorn suit jumps out],'' wall-crawling was more of a steady wiggle wiggles his way up a building, basic gymnastics were looped to make them more impressive, and the same mech footage had to keep getting reused 'cuz someone stole the suit halfway through production. Oh man, that sucks. Should have put Japanese Spider-Man on the case. pokes his head out of ceiling vent -- dramatic music plays [Spider-Man does a ninja pose. '''Japanese voiceover:' "Spider-Man!"]'' So if you're suffering from superhero fatigue, enjoy a fresh take on the character, that may not be the strongest version gets taken out by a bee, or the most brave runs away from a dog, or the smartest [While hiding, Spider-Man gets his hand trodden on. '''Voiceover': "In the deep woods, Spiderman had lost his sense of direction"].'' But before you feel too superior, it's still more fun than the show Marvel was crapping out Stateside [Clip from '''Spider-Man (USA 1977)' shows Spider-Man slowly waving his hand in front of the face of an unmoving man].'' Man, this could really use a killer robot. [Spider-Man does a ninja pose. '''Japanese voiceover:' "Spider-Man!"]'' Starring: Takuya's "Hmmm" Face; Naruto Running; Tiny Shorts; Dramatic Faces; Dramatic Zooms; Dramatic Deaths; Dummies of dummies falling from high places including a bridge, a cliff, a factory, a building, a waterfall, and a dam; Slaps; Child Abuse gets thrown from a moving vehicle, kid gets smothered, kid gets slapped, kid falls off suspension bridge; Murder; Suicide? Wow, this show gets dark; Poorly Translated Episode Names [A School of Love for Children Without Homes ''(actual translation was ''To the Love Academy of the Homeless Children)]''; Poorly Translated Monster Names ''Bem Toothache Alligator!; Spider-Man Workshopping His Catchphrase moved by a parent's love. Spiderman!" "Destroyer of the mushroom, Spiderman!" "A man who befriends a wild young girl, Spiderman!"; and Spider-Man Settling On His Catchphrase ['''Woman:' "Who are you?!" Spider-Man: "An emissary from hell. Spiderman! Here I come!" Spider-Man: "The emissary from hell! Spiderman!" Spider-Man: "An emissary from hell. Spiderman!"].'' Just once I want to hear Tobey Maguire yell that. for Japanese Spider-Man - Weeb of Spider-Man. Titles designed by Robert Hotlby.]] '''''Weeb of Spider-Man Voiceover:' "Spiderman wanted to vanish from the world with the young boy in hand. However, that was not permitted. The young boy shared the same feelings." What?! Trivia * The writers originally planned to make an Honest Trailer that combined every single other screen incarnation of Spider-Man that they had not already covered, including the 1977 America made-for-TV film and the 1970s American TV series. This would have been a reference to the way '''''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse combines several different alternate universe versions of Spider-Man in the same film. However, the writers realized that such this undertaking would be much too onerous given their other work commitments. They chose to focus this Honest Trailer purely on the Japanese TV series because it looked the "most fun." * Ordinarily, the writers avoid simply describing the plot of the movies/shows they satirize. However, in this case they all thought the show was so unbelievably bizarre, they had to let it stand on its own. This Honest Trailer functions as a highlights reel of the weirder aspects of the show. * This was the second Honest Trailer made without request from the viewers, the first one was being Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of Their Shells. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other Spider-Man movies including Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other films in the Spider-Man universe, including the early-2000s trilogy starring Tobey Maguire, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Venom, The Amazing Spider-Man, The Amazing Spider-Man 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Captain America: Civil War and Avengers: Infinity War. See list of Honest Trailers for more. * Additionally, Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for multiple Japanese anime movies/shows''' including ''Pokemon: The First Movie, 'Naruto,'' Tokyo Ghoul, 'Fairy Tail, ''One Piece, 'Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Bleach, Sword Art Online, Attack on Titan, One-Punch Man, and Hunter x Hunter. See Honest Trailers Anime for more information. Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - Japanese Spider-Man (Supaidāman) has a 98.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Neatorama highlighted the Honest Trailer for portraying the show as a "delightful romp into unintentional comedy" replete with "bargain basement production values, the practical effects, the overacting, and the recurring tropes." In the same article, Neatorama said their favorite part of the Honest Trailer was "the montage of dummies being thrown off cliffs." Geeks are Sexy wrote this Honest Trailer made them laugh the most out of of any they've ever seen. Stack found the Honest Trailer notable for drawing out the show's connection to the Power Rangers. The site also write that the Honest Trailer made the show seem "weird and wonderful," and encouraged them to seek out the show: "we want more!" FAQ Japan was impressed by the Honest Trailer, writing "YouTube’s Screen Junkies are famous for their hilariously witty and frank Honest Trailer series. But, this time they truly have outdone themselves with their latest trailer for Spidey – 1970s Japanese style." MOE Lane was equally impressed - the site wrote "the Honest Trailer does not disappoint" and said "this is hysterical." Screen Rant commended the Honest Trailer for putting the other Spider-Man movies and TV shows into perspective, writing "the cheesy lines, dramatic death sequences, and over-the-top nefarious laughter seen in the Honest Trailer not only reframe everything about Willem Dafoe's Green Goblin, but also celebrate all the laughs, gasps, optimism, and despair that the various TV and film versions have delivered over the decades." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title Design: Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, Lon Harris Produced by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * 'A Honest Trailer for Japanese Spider-Man '- Neatorama article * 'Enter the weird and wonderful web of Japanese Spider-Man '- Stack article * 'Honest Trailers – Japanese Spider-Man (Supaidāman) '- Hipster Zombie Joint article * 'Japanese Spider-Man (Supaidāman) Gets the Best “Honest Trailer” Ever [Video] '- Geeks are Sexy article * 'Japanese Spider-Man Gets Honest Trailer Ahead of Into the Spider-Verse '- Screen Rant article * 'The Japanese Spiderman in all its Humorous Glory ' - FAQ Japan article * 'The Japanese Spider-Man Honest TV Trailer. ' - MOE Lane article * 'Japanese Spider-Man Honest Trailer '- The Awesomer article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:TV Category:Marvel Category:Japan Category:1970s Category:Spider-Man Category:Season 12 Category:Toei Company